Only For You
by arcaira
Summary: Sephiroth as a 19 year old, learning who he is and how to fight by a rather odd person who is exactly the image that everyone learned to fear during the game FFVII
1. Chapter 1

Another night passed that Sephiroth could not sleep. Professor Hojo had trained Sephiroth since he was 5 to be a fighter, someone strong with no emotional interference. He didn't enjoy how he was trained to be, he longed for friends, someone to talk to. Now 18, he was handed a powerful weapon that was mathematically designed only for him. The Masamune, he remembers it being called. He wasn't entirely sure how to hold it yet, but he hoped to learn.

"Professor Hojo," Sephiroth asked Hojo last night before he went to bed, "Is there anyone who can teach me how to use my sword?"

Hojo considered for a few minutes then nodded, "There is someone. Tomorrow morning, go to the cavern on the snowy plains. When you enter the cavern, there will be the most expert sword bearer ever."

So now Sephiroth tried to sleep. He was so excited to think of this, someone to teach him! They could talk to each other maybe and maybe he'd have a friend, or at least a superior. He hated how Hojo watched him, like he was a science experiment. He calibrated Sephiroth's growth and skills, watching his development, and how Sephiroth's hair was becoming more and more silver, and his pupils on his ice blue eyes were turning more snake-like each day. Sephiroth was looking forward to running into a human that was capable of teaching him through more then being a sound while Sephiroth attempted to fight dragons and other creatures.

The next morning finally came, and Hojo dropped Sephiroth and his new sword off in the snowy plains. It was a short walk to the cavern, and Sephiroth wanted to run, he wanted to get there so fast. So Sephiroth sprinted, excited, nervous, butterflies in his stomach, and he was intensely nervous. He reached the cavern, and stared up at how grand and huge it was, scared beyond all belief of what waited inside. He inhaled deeply, clutching the handle of his sword and walked inside.

There was silence in the cavern, but the cavern was impressively warm compared to outside. Sephiroth shivered slightly while he adjusted to the temperature difference. He walked in further, and walked up to a fire, someone was going to eat very soon, but where were they?

"Drop the sword, hands in the air," came a very tough voice from behind him.

He obeyed, dropping the sword and holding up his hands in the air. He starting turning around to face his attacker, surprised to be looking into the eyes of a woman. She was thin, with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was well built and definitely a force not to be messed with. Sephiroth gasped at the back of his throat, and thought to himself "Hojo, that bastard, he did this to me..."

"Who are you?" she commanded.

"My name is Sephiroth, I'm in training for SOLDIER, and Professor Hojo sent me here to find the most expert swordsman in the world."

"Swordswoman," she corrected. "You're awfully young to be in training for SOLDIER."

Sephiroth looked at her, amazed that she wasn't killing him. She was looking at him, and her eyes widened in shock when she looked at his eyes and features.

"They're training me to be their top-ranker, only the best..."

"Only the best make it to the top rank, yeah, I was the leader of the top-rank when I was in SOLDIER."

"You were in SOLDIER?"

"My name is Soldire; they named SOLDIER after me because I started it by being the defense for the Shin-Ra."

"Why did you quit?"

"That was 19 years ago... I was very VERY young and discovered something..." She considered her words; she realized that he was the product of the Jenova Project. So was she, as their first born child injected with Jenova cells, she was just like him, only a year or two older then him, her mother had stolen her and took her away. She knew all about it, and she'd seen Sephiroth a few times before, and watched him train with a short sword... "Let's just say my mother took me away."

"I see... so you're the ultimate fighter... Soldire, I've heard some about you... I looked up to you... I didn't realize you were..."

"A woman?" She laughed; her sense of humor was quite odd in his opinion. "But I am, and if you want to learn, then I will teach you."

"Really?" Sephiroth asked, he was very excited.

Soldire looked him over, his silver hair tied back and away from his face and eyes, but he had lovely hair. She wore hers down and to almost her knees. He wore simple black cloths, made of cotton, and normal type boots. She would have to help him with his image. But black suited him; it brought out his intense eyes.

"Really," she responded finally. "Join me for dinner, tomorrow I'll start teaching you."


	2. Chapter 2

At day break, Sephiroth woke up to a slight kick on the base of his bed to wake him. He moved toward his sword ready to attack, having a blade on his neck before he could entirely reach the handle.

"Your first instinct should not be to draw your weapon," she told him. "Sometimes someone will be faster and will be able to get you before you have a chance to get your weapon…"

Sephiroth lunged his weight, seizing the end of her sword and flipping his weight over it into a standing position. With his sword in hand, he moved it uncomfortably in one hand, as he'd held his smaller sword from before.

Soldire looked at him, resting the tip of her sword on the ground. "Have you never wielded that before?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No I haven't. How obvious is it?"

"Very," she came up behind him and helped him bring his sword overhead and poise his body for movement. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, much," Sephiroth confirmed. She came up beside him, holding her sword the same was as he, and then she started to make a downward swing, and he mimicked her movements and they began practice striking. They did repetitive downward, sideways, and upward swings.

"Ready to try one handed?" she asked once you noticed he was comfortable adding a variety of movements.

"We can do that?" Sephiroth asked, though he felt pathetic still for requiring a woman teach him, but at the same time, he felt much more respect for women knowing they were strong and brave, and scarred like this one.

She laughed slightly at him, and then held the sword in one hand, using the other hand to counter balance the offset weight distribution. Sephiroth copied her movements, and then she changed her weight and went in front of him and stood tightly and waited "Attack me."

Sephiroth did as he was told; he lunged forward and assaulted her. His sword clashed on hers, and they began fighting with all their strength against one another. Sephiroth had never fought something that could fight back before and wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing, but he could feel his adrenaline rushing, and his heart beating so fast. He felt alive.

Their battle was long and intense; they continued to wear each other out, though Sephiroth was working on not getting stabbed by her. Soldire finally spoke to him, "Instead of being aware of my sword and watching it, watch my eyes. They'll tell you where I'm going to go and how I'm going to move. Anticipate my movements; don't try to meet them before they hit you."

Sephiroth watched her while she stopped moving, and she stared at his eyes and they both moved into position to prepare to fight. She made a move toward him, pleased when his sword met hers and he started to swing and fight her back. They resumed their fighting; now Sephiroth was becoming very involved in the process and was horribly enjoying what they were doing.

Their battle ceased when a dragon worked its way inside the cavern with them. Soldire poised herself and held her sword ready, "Looks like now you'll learn how it is to have and ally instead of just an enemy."

They stood side by side, but brandishing their weapons and the dragon moved in and roared from deep within the back of its throat, hissing and groaning loudly. Sephiroth and Soldire were ready and Soldire smiled and looked at him, "Show me your stuff."

Sephiroth smiled at her, and then moved to be the hitter, with unreal strength he stuck at the ground, dropping it to the ground with one hit. Soldire held her sword under her arm and applauded him. He turned back and smiled at her, she could see those eyes. She knew that mark, and knew who Sephiroth was going to be when he learned who he was.

"I need to tell you something…" Soldire began.

"About how you left the Shin-Ra when you were 4 by your mother's hand?" Sephiroth asked.

She chuckled, "How did you know?"

"I'm nothing if not clever," Sephiroth stated, knowing their battle was over for today and he was seated and taking his boots off. "SOLDIER didn't start until I was 8. They started training me before they started it, just like you. You must have returned and offered to fight, and they decided to use both of us to be the ultimate weapons."

They decided to use you for the project because they wanted a man, not a woman. Soldire knew that was the truth. Her mother had told her that she had been injected with Jenova's cells while she was pregnant and those cells were infused in Soldire's DNA. She possessed the same unreal strength as Sephiroth. Her pupils were the same, but she had already fought in SOLDIER with then men. Sephiroth had not yet been tainted by tasting blood. He was lucky, and maybe she'd had gotten to him early enough that she could prevent him from becoming too strong… or using his Jenova cells power to destroy the planet. She fought wanting to use Meteor… maybe he could too.

"I'm glad you knew," Soldire told him, her words were deep and heart felt, "The last I want to do to you is lie."

"You are protecting me from something, but I hope you will tell me one day. I respect you for being honest."

She looked down at her hands while she sat next to him and she smiled and looked up and him, "I appreciate it."

Sephiroth smiled at her back, but not his usual mischievous grin she was growing very used to, more of a grin that spoke on deep values. His lips parted slightly while he looked at her, and he brought them into his mouth for a second and then moved closer to her with a rapid movement, and brought his lips to hers. He expected something… something painful to happen, but he hoped it wouldn't. He was deeply pleased to feel her arms around his back, as if she was trying to pull him closer. She supplied a soft moan of happiness from the back of her throat. He loved that sound, and he wanted to hear it again, but apparently she didn't want to. She suddenly back away from him in terror, like she had lost control, and she went to her bed without saying another word.

Sephiroth looked at her, and sighed deeply, unsure of what he'd done wrong, but regardless, he had offended her and he was deeply ashamed to have offended her. He would apologize to her in the morning… but… he hoped she would let him stay… he didn't want to go back to the Shin-Ra. He didn't want to be in SOLDIER… he wanted to be with her. With her? Yes… with her… he wanted to be in her arms again, he felt as if he needed to be in her arms. In fact, he knew it, he needed to be in her arms, he needed to be close to her, in was in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by, Sephiroth and Soldire didn't speak much, they fought daily, Sephiroth was growing more and more strong and powerful. His speed was growing and becoming unreal.

Soldire was still amazed by the kiss, and how much she'd hoped to let it be more, but she couldn't let that happen to him. She spend every night working on leather pants for Sephiroth, with an inside belt that would appear seamless. She designed boots to fit him specially, and needed to use straps and buckles to hold them in place just above his knees. She didn't have to sew this for him, but she really was trying to avoid eye contact with him, trying to keep her focus elsewhere.

Sephiroth came to her and sat down next to her, watching what she was doing a few moments then she stood up rapidly, "Ok, I'm ready for you now!"

Sephiroth wasn't sure what she was talking about. He looked at her very confused, hoping she'd explain her meaning a little more, though, he knew what he HOPED she meant, but he was pretty sure that wasn't it.

"Try this on!" She insisted with a smile.

Sephiroth exhaled deeply, taking it from her, and he went behind a large rock and began to change into it, first into the pants, sliding the boots over them, and buckling them at his knees. He put on the trench coat and buckled it all the way down, feeling horribly constricted while he tried to move. He came out and modeled it for her, "I like the color… but I'm having trouble moving in it.

"Well, I want you to stand out in SOLDIER, my cloths when I served were similar." She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her eyes off of him only a moment or so longer. "I chose this particular design because you have your heart exposed, showing that you don't fear dying, yet it's intimidating because you don't fear it."

"I squeak when I move…" Sephiroth told her seriously.

She laughed by such a shocking phrase from Sephiroth. She finally looked him and smiled, "I chose leather for you because you'll have to learn how to be stealthy to prevent the leather from making noise when you get used to it." She noticed the buckles all being closed. "Oh, no wonder…" she stood up and walked to him, and started unbuckling the trench coat, leaving one done at the top of his waist where the buckles start, and then unbuckled them all on the way down, until only one was done. "Much better!"

Sephiroth looked at his attire, flexing his muscles, and he liked this new feeling. He lifted his sword and eyed her playfully. "Shall we dance?" he asked her with a wide grin.

She smiled back, "Just a second…" she walked around him, taking his hair down, seeing his gravity defying bangs for the first time, and then she placed the shoulder pads on him, hooking them underneath his arms. He wanted to move, but he didn't mind her being so close… at least she was touching him.

"Your hair looks better down," she explained to him. "And… I noticed your left arm pops out of place when you fight, the pads will make that stop happening."

"You've thought of everything," he told her.

She took up her sword and poised it against him, "Well then, let's dance."

They both stood against each other, holding their swords and waiting for the other to lunge forward first, this time they were going to all out on each other. They were going to use Materia now, but Sephiroth wasn't aware that she had a special, and she was going to use it… her own One-Winged Angel skills… Super Nova.

They moved forward, and began clashing their swords, entering their different gravity defying skills, floating into the air, fighting and then disappearing from the other until the last second before an attack. They landed against each other's sword, and were both pushing off the other one.

"You've become a lot more skilled…" Soldire told him.

"I have a good teacher," Sephiroth agreed with her, but she was noticing his eyes… they were very much snake-like now.

They both went back into the air in opposing directions, and Sephiroth suddenly couldn't find her, he used a Bolt 3 to eliminate any rocks hanging from the ceiling. As they began to fall, he suddenly grew aware of her presence, and turned rapidly to watch a rock slice in half and there she was, coming toward him with speed and persistence, and their blades met again, this time with so much force they both lost balance and landed on the ground, both scraping against the ground, and tumbling into standing again.

Sephiroth stood before her, holding his sword against her neck. Soldire smiled at him, and for the first time ever he noticed her snake-like pupils. She stood up and said "Accept the power of mother…" then a large black wing extended from her back, and he lifted off the ground with it and opened her hand toward the Heavens and cast Super Nova.

The attack subsided, and Sephiroth went down to one knee from the blow of it, but he had already defeated her, she fell to her one knee across from him, and they both glared at each other. Soldire had her upper half's weight braced on her knee using her elbow. She struggled to stand, and Sephiroth was already able to stand. She laughed, aiming her sword once more.

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked her, angry with her for that ability.

"It's an ability you too possess, I wanted you to see it," she told him. "Jenova's cells infused make us able to use her powers, to become more like her…"

Sephiroth aimed his sword to her, and his eyes insisted he was ready to keep wearing her down until she couldn't stand again. She aimed her sword, and they both moved toward each other, this time they both struck at each other with all their strength, and then were both suddenly unarmed, their swords becoming too heavy, too hard to wield for both of them.

Sephiroth and she stared at each other for another moment, neither one sure of if they should move for their weapon or not. Soldire moved first, putting her arm around his waist and coming toward him, waiting for an invite to kiss him. He brought his gloved hands to her face and his lips to hers.

They kissed longly and passionately, before Sephiroth finally was ready to stop just that and lifted her up and carried her to the large bed he wanted to join her in for so long. He started kissing her again while he was lying on top of her, hoping not to get pushed away. Soldire undid his single buckle on his trench coat and unhooked his shoulder pads and let it slide off of him, and onto the ground. He removed his gloves, tossing them to the side with his trench coat. She continued for him, removing his leather straps, belt, and his pants and boots, while he tended to her clothing.

Finally both undressed; they were kissing each other passionately, and exploring the newly exposed parts with their lips. "Sephiroth… I'm a…" Soldire began, bracing her hands on his shoulders, trying to make him stop if need be.

Sephiroth made eye contact and touched her soft hair. "So am I," Sephiroth admitted, but he didn't sound ashamed at all. "At least we don't have any high expectations."

She laughed, "No, I guess not."

She let go of his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his back, permitting him slower to her again. He kissed her lips tenderly now, holding onto her sides, not exactly sure of what was to come next. While kissing, he touched her lips with his tongue, asking for more entry and was granted it with a much wider kiss, and they began passionately French kissing, and before he knew it, he was pressed almost inside her, and her muscles were taking to him rather easily. He slid himself in, noticing her grit her teeth a little. He paused for a moment, waiting for her to get used to him, and then they began thrusting to each other's rhythm.

His moans of satisfaction echoed in her head and hers in his. She clung to him, seizing his shoulders while he braced himself against her, using her hips. They both continued to thrust with each other, until they both could feel their oncoming climaxes, at the same time. Soldire arched her back, while she was reaching her climax, and Sephiroth thrust himself in deeper for his, while they climaxed together.

They both collapsed together, and kissed each other again and she stroked his sweaty hair, looking deep into those eyes of his, her "brother" to an experiment they were both created in. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his.

"I love you," Sephiroth told her. He was shocked to speak those words, but he knew it, he knew it was true.

She looked at him in surprise and smiled at him and kissed his lips once again, "and I love you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked at her seriously, "Can I stay with you?"

"You have been staying with me though," Soldire told him, confused some about what he was saying to her.

"I know, I know that… but I mean I don't want to go back to the Shin-Ra. I love you and I want to be with you. You left SOLDIER and I don't want to be in it. I couldn't ask you to go with me back to them."

Soldire and he rolled so she could rest her neck on his shoulder, and she touched his chest, and smiled inwardly, and then carefully spoke to him, "You can stay with me forever, but I think you should go back to the Shin-Ra and tell them."

"Why tell them?" Sephiroth asked her.

"They will find out, and they'll fight us on it." Soldire was very careful about what she was going to tell him. He wasn't aware that he was an experiment, she had to tell him, but she feared how he would take discovering that.

Sephiroth and she fell asleep in each other's arms. Since he was going to the Shin-Ra tomorrow, that gave her time to finish the book she was writing, and would put in the Shin-Ra mansion found in Nibelhiem, she would hide it, and Sephiroth would find it one day… but hopefully he wouldn't snap entirely…


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth came outside to see the Highwind landing just outside her cavern. He inhaled deeply, and climbed aboard and walked down to the bridge, passing young Rufus who was playing with a toy on the floor, and the Turks. They all eyed him and his new attire with amazement. Sephiroth approached Hojo and Hojo glared at him over his glasses, he was reading something, but it was indistinct.

"Professor Hojo," Sephiroth started, his voice was powerful and ready. "I've decided I'm not going to be in SOLDIER, I want to stay here with Soldire."

Hojo looked at him again and nodded, "Fine. You must do as you see fit."

Sephiroth drew his eyebrows together, that wasn't like Hojo. Hojo wasn't a genius by any respect, nothing compared to Professor Gast who passed away only recently, but he wasn't stupid… he wasn't someone to underestimate. "And what's the catch?"

"There is no catch, you have free will. Please, at least join us for lunch in Wutai, then we'll bring you back here," Hojo insisted. He was being accurate, and not going to lie to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth nodded and agreed, but he hated walking away from Soldire. She watched from the ground as the Highwind disappeared over the plains and sighed deeply. She rushed by a gold chocobo over the ocean and across the mountains until she reach Nibelhiem. She entered, getting the stares of everyone who lived there. She paced past everyone, putting her sword away, so everyone would know she wasn't here to attack. She walked past a small boy named Cloud and he tugged on her sword. He had to be all of five years old.

She leaned down and he asked her where she was from and she smiled at him. "I'm from SOLDIER sweetie. When you're big enough, maybe you could join."

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaimed with a little kid voice. He was missing a few teeth, that sight made Soldire smile and laugh. She thought to herself that maybe one day she and Sephiroth could have a little boy… maybe one like Cloud.

She continued on her way, and acted with intense stealth and climbed up and then found the hidden entrance to the underground laboratory and was pleased that no one was there. She paced to the library, and opened the book one last time and in the last page she wrote "Come see mother with me my love Sephiroth…" and then closed it and placed it inside, hidden in the shelves, she knew Sephiroth would find it.

Soldire returned to her home, and she waited, almost positive she would never see Sephiroth again. Her eyes felt heavy and she let her head droop. She finally heard a noise and she opened her eyes… seeing something she had expected, but she had still advised Sephiroth to tell them… he had been right, he shouldn't have.

About three hours later, Sephiroth returned to her cavern. "Soldire! I'm home!" he said… but he was met with silence. He drew his sword and started calling loudly, "Is anyone here?"

"Sephiroth, come quick, it's Soldire!" He heard someone from Shin-Ra call. Sephiroth rushed forward, and saw Soldire lying on the ground. A member of Shin-Ra was holding her up. Sephiroth pushed the Shin-Ra worker away, taking Soldire into his arms. She was injured beyond belief. Her wounds looked like a dragon bite… or maybe sword wounds, he couldn't tell which, he was too distracted to care. Her blood was starting to coagulate under her while she was slowly bleeding to death.

Sephiroth held on to her tightly, "Soldire… who did this to you?"

Soldire spoke softly; she was hanging on to life for him, "Promise me you'll keep surviving… That you'll uphold everything I taught you…"

Sephiroth started to tear up, and he clung to her tightly, "Please don't leave me… I love you."

She reached up and touched his face and his hair, "I love you Sephiroth… please promise me…"

"I promise… only for you would I promise though," he told her honestly, his voice was breaking while he was holding her, and she was slowly slipping away from him. "Don't go… please… I can't go on without you…"

Soldire opened her eyes again and looked at him again, and slightly pulled him close to kiss him one last time, "Bear in mind, the Reunion… once that happens… we'll be together again, as one forever."

Her kiss lingered on his lips, he closed his eyes tightly to hold back his tears and he continued to hold her, and then he felt her suddenly start to grow cold and her eyes were closed, forever. He finally broke and started crying on her, holding onto her. His tears came hard and fast. He couldn't move; he didn't want to move. He just held her close, and sobbed on her.

He finally had no more tears to shed, probably ever. He looked down at his love one last time and lifted her and rested her body in the back of the cavern, where it became a tomb for her. He made their bed again, and then walked out of the cavern, holding his sword; he sealed the cavern so only he could enter it again.

Sephiroth found her gold chocobo waiting around outside with its kind and gentle face. He sighed deeply and rode it back to the Shin-Ra base in Midgar, letting it go and explaining to it that it needed to be free now. The chocobo knew what had happened and tried to tell Sephiroth what the Shin-Ra had done to his love, but Sephiroth could not understand, so the chocobo wandered off, free and able to live life.

Sephiroth looked at himself that night, back in the bed he was in all his life, he thought about how much he loved the cloths Soldire made for him. He would never wear anything else… He wouldn't let them tell him to cut his hair anymore either… he was going to wear his as long as hers… he would uphold her image, and be just as strong as her. He was going to miss her so much… he wanted to die. He had no idea how he was going to be able to be in SOLDIER now… the name reminded him of her. He seriously considered impaling himself on his sword right now he hated how he felt so much.

-11 years later-

Time had past slowly, and now Sephiroth was the top-ranking SOLDIER, and the absolute best. Highly respected to always get the job done, he struck everyone in SOLDIER as the image of Soldire. He wore his hair long, just like hers, the cloths were hand made by her… how he smiled was her smile… how he gestured, it was hers… even his fighting style… all of it he took from Soldire. He never said the word SOLDIER though, everyone noticed, almost like it was a constant reminder.

He was on a mission where he and Zack and a trainee were heading to Mt. Nibel to check the Mako Reactor.

"So you're different then the rest of the people in SOLDIER?" Zack asked.

Different? Sephiroth asked himself, and starting swinging his sword violently… he knew that was true, he was never the same… no one else had his eyes, he looked like a snake with his eyes, everyone else just obtained his eye color, he was completely different… he wanted to be alone… he left Zack that night… rushing to be in the Shin-Ra mansion basement, he thought maybe he could find out more about Jenova…

He did… he found out how he was created, tearing all the books off the shelves, searching for something, wanting some kind of answers, but he couldn't find anything… nothing that answered him directly, until he found one book… one particular book that was in Soldire's handwriting… where she told him everything.

Then he read the last page "Come see mother with me my love Sephiroth…" and it occurred to him, being with his mother meant the Reunion. She had told him that when the Reunion happened, he could be with her again. Mother meant he would be with his love again. He was so close to being with Soldire he could taste it. He was excited now, anxious and he laughed out loud in time for Zack to hear him.

Zack tried to stop him, and he pushed Zack to the side, and looked back at him and grinned maniacally, "I'm going to see mother…" and then he paced off, burning Nibelhiem as he went, he headed to Mt Nibel, and then went and spoke to mother through the door, hoping she'd grant him entrance to see her.

He could hear someone coming up behind him, probably that black haired daughter of that stupid man who tried to stop him… Tifa… wasn't that her name? Sephiroth turned to see his sword being swung toward him, he lifted it by its handle, holding Tifa up too and then grinned at her and pulled it away, swinging it hard against her and making her tumble down the stairs. Then Jenova granted him entrance. He came inside and started speaking to Jenova, readying himself… he was going to take off her head… that was all he needed to have her cells so he could join the Lifestream… and be with Soldire again…

"Sephiroth?" It was Soldire's voice, inside his head, "It was the Shin-Ra who took me from you…"

"The Shin-Ra?" Sephiroth asked.

"You were right..." she was saying, "They came in when you left with Hojo to go to lunch."

"Why didn't you fight them off?" Sephiroth asked.

"I couldn't, there were too many and I'm nothing without you." She told him honestly.

Sephiroth felt like he was tearing up, perhaps hearing her voice again did it to him, he couldn't say for sure, but now his anger raged in him. "That's why Hojo was so understanding, he sent them to kill you immediately..." He could see Soldire's face in the glass in front of him, almost like she was looking out through Jenova's eyes."I hate them… no matter what happens, I will be with you tonight, until I have my chance to summon Meteor… and I WILL find a planet for us… a home for you and me, where we can be together forever…"

Sephiroth turned his attention when Zack rushed up behind him, and they battled until Sephiroth grew bored with the fight then used all his strength to throw Zack out and against a metal pipe. Zack was unable to fight again, and he whispered to someone "Kill Sephiroth."

Sephiroth faced his mother and Soldire again, and continued to listen, until he felt a sword stab him from behind. He fell to his knees, seeing the glass holding Jenova crack and begin dripping. He whispered "You bastard" out loud, seeing the embryonic fluid Jenova was in spilling on his leather.

Cloud was behind him, and walked away from him. Sephiroth stood up in anger, and took Jenova's head, holding it under his arm, and then he advanced on Cloud, stabbing him throug the stomach and holdinghim up and over the Lifestream. "Who are you anyway?" Sephiroth asked him, grinning maniacally.

"Cloud… you took my family from me… I want it… back!" Cloud screamed, and climbed down the blade to get closer to Sephiroth. Sephiroth glared at him in wide-eyed astonishment. Cloud landed on the ground, and picked up the sword and threw Sephiroth against the wall, pulling the sword out while he threw Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked atCloud,grinning in how impressed he was, he knew he'd face this one again, he would promise to be a worthy opponent… but for now, he would take his mother's head, and plummet himself willingly into the Lifestream.

As the Lifestream took him and he merged with Jenova's true cells, and the Lifestream itself he could feel Soldire touching him. She was waiting for him there… He knew he would only be with her until the complete Reunion would occur, Jenova's will could use his body now, he didn't care if she took it over, his soul was with Soldire again.

"You sacrificed yourself to be with me?" Soldire asked.

"Only for you," Sephiroth told her, kissing her again.

He still hated the Shin-Ra, and he hated the entire world for leaving him alone… he would come back, he knew that. Hojo was going to create clones of him, clones that would one day travel to the Promised Land… and then, Sephiroth would live again, and he would then destroy everything. He burned with his anger, he would seek revenge on the planet and on Shin-Ra. This planet, would then be his ship so he could reign supreme, and Soldire could be with him in body and spirit again.

"Only for you," Sephiroth repeated.


End file.
